Golf club sights have been developed for aiding a golfer in aligning the stroke path of a golf club, such as a putter or the like. Many proposed golf-training or sighting or aligning devices are positioned generally above the club head and provide a single pointer or indicator, which points generally in the direction of the desired stroke path of the golf club. The indicator or pointer is positioned generally above and in alignment with the desired location of the clubface for impacting the golf ball.
Other golf sighting devices have been proposed which require modification of the club head to affix the golf sighting devices thereto. Such sighting devices thus may not be universally applicable to any golf club. Also, some sighting devices are designed to fit generally around the club head and may even be positioned beneath the club head. Because there are a wide variety of shapes and designs for putters and other golf club heads, such devices may not be suitable for use with many putters or other golf clubs, and may further interfere with the stroke path of the club head since the sighting device may contact the ground during the stroke or swing of the golf club.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for an improved golf alignment aid or device which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.